Time Can't Separate Us
by LunaScamander17
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been stuck in a time loop caused by a curse, where every time he faced death he has to meet Astoria for the first time, for some reasons his life wouldn't be complete with out her. find out how he breaks the curse and his adventures finding Astoria!. MuggleUniverse. AU. I'm suck at summaries and I promise the story won't be that bad. rnr!


"Draco! Draco! Come on, hurry!" It's been a long time since he and Astoria went on a vacation, it's their 3rd year annivesary, and they choose to pay Paris a visit. Astoria have succeeded in convincing him on locking a lock on the Love of Lock Bridge, which for him was completely unnecessary.

"This is funny, we can actually do that on London Bridge" Draco said matter of factly. They've been walking around the street for the past 60 minutes, which Draco had done to distract Astoria.

"yeah, if we did that how much embarrassment are we going to get?" she stuck her tongue out at him, and ran away fast, pretending to have a race with him.

"Hey!" he followed her, just to find himself in front of the Love Lock Bridge "you trick me!"

"that's the only way you will come here" she said, laughing at his silliness.

"no really." His face turned to be serious. "what do we do here?"

His eyes followed hers, she was watching lovingly at some couples who were throwing their keys, or locking their lock. And now she was smiling at him. Oh.. she's so beautiful.

"stop that. I know that smile, you know I hate things like this." Draco kept whining until Astoria let him back to the hotel.

"you can't seriously just sleep and do things at the hotel, what's the point going here then." Great now she's laughing at him.

"okay-okay what ever"

"wee!"

They sat down on a bench, and Astoria had gone away to get them some ice cream.

"you know it's fun going away from work just for a few days" she told him, while licking at her own vanilla ice cream, which was her favorite.

Draco and Astoria are young journalists from a local news paper in London. They met when Astoria was applying for a job at his department. It felt like they just met yesterday and now they were holding each other's arms.

"you know we have to work tomorrow, right?" said Draco breaking the tension, reminding her that they will never have another vacation if they're late for work tomorrow.

"that reminds me we have to go home Draco, thanks for that" she kissed his cheek, and dashed to their hotel.

He loves her so much, not because she's a pretty hard woman to get, but because she's different and amazing, and he hope she can be the mother of his children. Which reminds him when he will tie their knot. It's been a while, people have been asking, many couples just get married on their second month date, but maybe it's just because he's afraid they aren't ready yet.

She was even more beautiful when she sleeps! Astoria is quite an insensitive woman, she can't actually realize people have feelings for her, but she can see which person har crush on her best friend. Yeah, that type of woman. God she thought he liked Milicent Bulstorde, her desk mate. Thank god he finally knocked some sense into her. Besides, no one likes Milicent, she's got this wide mole on the side of her face, and kinda smells nasty. Thinking of Milicent Bulstore got him nightmares.

He thought of Astoria who got him to quit smoking, which is good because he had been trying, but he just couldn't. And her lack of cooking, he's the one who cooks breakfast, because no one trusts Astoria using the kitchen supplies.

"sir we are already at London" said one of the train employes. He tried to wake Astoria, but he knew she's already awake.

"Babe, come on wake up" he tease her a little bit, trying to keep his face straight.

"since when you call me babe?" she teases back, but pretending to still half asleep.

"okay, then you want to play huh? okay bye I'm leaving" he said, grabbing his own jacket, and threw hers at Astoria.

"Okay! Okay I'm awake" she giggled.

And they finally arrived at their small flat, on the outskirts of London, an old building a few blocks away from their workplace. Astoria just moved here a year ago, while Theodore, his old room mate moved to a bigger building. This flat need a few repairs, which he was still working on.

"we should have used the money for repairing the roof, though" said Astoria, which is actually true, but they have never had a vacation in their three years of dating, which is a shame for both of them.

"but you had fun right?..." he looked at her slowly, carefully hoping she's happy with his answer.

"yeah.. maybe..." she went to their room to tidy up some messy clothes.

Some of the water were leaking, and there's a few holes on their roof. That will get worse if he didn't repair it soon.

"who will cook dinner today?" she's smiling at him, hoping she will get a chance, which won't ever happen, she's been looking for an opportunity to learn to cook, so she can be a good mother. But it was dangerous, and he won't let her come near his kitchen supplies.

"since when boys are better cooks then girls?" she's pouting, leaning on the door of their room.

"since you destroyed my kitchen so don't raise you hopes up" said Draco still looking at the roof.

"okay! I'll cook for dinner!"

"NO!"

_It's just looked like a blur, but there's a little red in there, and it felt really warm, like being in water, and it's so peaceful, and I hear music, and my soul felt like it's gonna leave it's body. Where am I? Who I am? What happened? I don't care, it's so peaceful..._

He woke, his instant feeling thought he was dead for a second, but thank god it was just a weird dream. And then he looked at his nightstand, where their clock stand. The clock was saying it's 7.43 am, wait... 7. 43! They are late!

"'storia wake up!" he shook her fast and rushed to the bathroom.

7.52 am... they're almost late, their boss will be very furious at them. The time they walked in the building, it's already full of people, their coworkers and other department employes. They did it! It's 7.55, which means they are still going to live.

"well, well, where have you two been?" Pansy Parkinson smirked at them evilly, pretending to check some files, that he doesn't think needed to be checked. Pansy once has a huge crush on him, which she really didn't want to remember.

"none of your bussines" yes, his sassy girlfriend strikes again! He's so glad that he has her on his side.

"Welcome back to the land of strictness and madness, love birds of Paris" Theodore Nott, saying dramatically, when Draco passed his desk to get to his own.

"you know, it's just one time!" said Draco, feelling a bit embarrassed.

"you guys didn't go to Paris!, tell me you didn't go to Paris?!" Hermione Granger adding, making him feeling worse.

"yes, we did go to Paris, it's just two days by the way nothing special" Draco told both of his colleagues, and started doing some of the paperwork.

"really? Nothing happened?" Theodore leaned in.

"nah?" Draco made sure that both of them believes him because that is what happened.

"okay then, it was so fun going on vacation I never had that since christmas. Well I guess it was so easy for you because boss loves you so much" said Hermione it looked like what she said was true. Hermione and Draco had history, they were together but then broke up and she's now dating Harry Potter, and it's actually weird because Harry is an actor, like a celebrity. Draco would never know how they've met, but was kinda curious of it.

They are working at Department of crimes, reporting all crimes that happens every day, international or national. Daily Prophet is one of most highest rank newspaper and news channel in Brittain, specially their crime section. That's why their boss is so strict towards them.

"Draco! Draco!" Lavender Brown was seen running towards his office, looking fro him.

"what's happening"

"Astoria! Car accident! she was picking up some coffee at the cafe a street away from us and some cars and a lorry, and that happens" she talked so quickly but Draco rushed out of his office, and soon enough he was already outside of the building. And he sees her, she's weak, she can barely move a muscle, her feet were crused by the lorry's wheel, leaving some flesh, and he swore no one can save her now.

And then, that feeling crushing inside him, it was a little painful but warm and calm and peaceful like thousands of loving hands wrapping around him, it was blurry and he can't see the road, he was sure he might die peacefully, which means he wouldn't need to see her die and cry mercilessly.

**A/N: thanks to Rachell-Dark-Hokou editing this, you are the best. This chapter dedicaded to SoTimeless who always waiting with patience. **** and I really do hope you liked it. And a review or two wouldn't hurt so much is it? ;)**


End file.
